


flying (falling)

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>swan dive off of socially accepted norms, and hope he'll catch you at the bottom (a fall from grace is still a fall, after all). Daisy/Gatsby freeverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	flying (falling)

It's like that feeling you get  
when you're way up high  
«jump, jump»  
and the little voice  
in the back of your head says  
«jump, jump»  
the people look like ants from up here  
and surely (surely, surely) this can't be real?  
«jump, jump»

and if you did  
«jump, jump»  
if you leaped and fell  
head over heels down and down  
(you could almost believe you were flying)  
would he catch you?  
(would he, would he?)  
yes «no» yes «no»

little lies sparkle shine bright  
diamonds are pretty to look at  
but you have to hide them  
when your husband comes home  
(oh yes, you're married, remember?)  
forget «remember» forget «remember»

would he meet you at the bottom?  
if you could trust him to that,  
you're sure you would float  
all the way to the ground  
(it's strange how the falls only come  
when he's not there to catch you)

would you land on your feet  
or would you break-shatter-die  
all over the ground and what used to be  
in little pieces  
of heartbreak&&delusion&&daisydaisy _daisy_  
no «yes» no «yes»

lies are the currency of the realm  
you are rich and so is he  
darling Daisy  
(darling, love, sweetheart daisydaisydaisy)

you step back from the edge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I had to read The Great Gatsby for English class, and I ended up somehow writing a whole bunch of freeverses centered around it. I know, really nerdy... But I really loved the book, and there were so many parts of it that really spoke to me on an emotional level.
> 
> I guess one of them would be what Daisy is going through, and the decision that Gatsby is pushing her into making- to choose between her husband and her lover. I felt like she wasn't ready to take the leap that Gatsby wanted her to, and leave Tom.


End file.
